


Appuntamento

by frida_rush



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cute, First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frida_rush/pseuds/frida_rush
Summary: Husk accetta di fare un aperitivo con Angel.
Relationships: Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 7





	Appuntamento

Appuntamento 

-Sono felice che alla fine tu abbia accettato di fare un aperitivo con me, dolcezza-   
Angel ghignò malizioso, portandosi un salatino tra i denti aguzzi, mentre accavallava le lunghe gambe coperte da stivali neri. Husk, seduto scomposto di fronte al ragno albino, alzò un grosso sopracciglio scarlatto.  
-Non ti montare la testa, stronzetto. L’ho fatto solo perché l’ultima volta ti sei portato dietro il tuo fottuto porcello e volevo darti la possibilità di rimediare visto com’è finita- sbottò il gatto, provocando ilarità nell’altro.   
Angel ricordò la loro prima e unica uscita di qualche settimana prima, durante la quale il suo demone domestico aveva rovesciato lo shake di Husk. Aveva anche preso in prestito il cellulare del bar-cat e aveva scattato una foto per poi pubblicarla sui social. Si era divertito.   
-Eh, come ti pare- il ragazzo alzò le spalle e prese un sorso della sua bibita, ovviamente analcolica. Faceva davvero schifo, ma aveva promesso a Charlie che avrebbe evitato di bere alcolici, e ci stava provando anche perché altrimenti la sua principessa si sarebbe lamentata di continuo.

“Peggio di un gatto attaccato ai coglioni” 

Husk guardò il proprio drink analcolico con astio. Per un alcolizzato come lui non era facile rinunciare a del buon liquore, ma che poteva fare? Doveva davvero bere alcool davanti ad uno che cercava di disintossicarsi?  
-Magari la prossima volta ancora accetterai la mia offerta di avere uno show privato, Husky- la voce dolce e sensuale di Angel riportò l’uomo alla realtà, facendolo sobbalzare. Ringhiò ostile e afferrò un’oliva buttandosela in bocca, per poi puntare il lungo dito contro il più giovane, che ancora aveva un sorrisetto beffardo sul volto.  
-Ho già detto che non voglio nessun cazzo di show privato e smetti di chiamarmi Husky, non sono un fottuto cane!!!- sbottò Husk con il suo vocione alterato. Ad Angel parve quasi di vederlo arrossire. Era possibile arrossire con tutto quel pelo addosso?  
Gli occhi ambrati del gatto scivolarono quasi automaticamente sul petto scoperto e soffice dell’altro: forse se Angel gli avesse ripetuto l’offerta nei giorni a seguire avrebbe anche potuto accettarla e godersi la sua presenza solo per sé, senza pervertiti che gli infilavano i soldi nelle mutande e senza lo staff dell’hotel che gli diceva cosa fare e cosa non fare.  
Husk deglutì e trangugiò un sorso dal suo bicchiere: avrebbe proprio voluto del whisky in quel momento, almeno avrebbe potuto giustificare con quello la sua improvvisa vampata di calore.


End file.
